


Hungry For More

by Kindoflostaround



Series: Family Of Four [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Trans Character, cgl, db/lb, dd/lg, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: They could hear their moans from here. Josh sits up fast out of his seat, making Dallon jump a little. Dallon looking at him with wide eyes. Josh takes off his shirt setting it on the counter. Dallon was about to ask what the hell he was doing before Josh comments with. “I’m going to join them. I can’t take this anymore.” He announces loud and proud. Leaving Dallon in the kitchen on his own. “I’ll start dinner then!” He calls back, no point though josh isn’t listening to him anymore.





	1. Join The Party

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like anything that's in the tag then don't it. That's just commonsense. 
> 
> For the people that do like what's in the tag then I hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals enjoy it!

Brendon and Tyler were too lost in each other to bother looking at the other two men who sat at the island in the kitchen talking to each other. Josh takes his eyes off the two subs, looking back at Dallon.

“Those two will be the death of me.” Josh laughs out, with Dallon nodding in agreement. His head propped up on his hand. “God, they are so sexy, together.”  
They could hear their moans from here. Josh sits up fast out of his seat, making Dallon jump a little. Dallon looking at him with wide eyes. Josh takes off his shirt setting it on the counter. Dallon was about to ask what the hell he was doing before Josh comments with.

“I’m going to join them. I can’t take this anymore.” He announces loud and proud. Leaving Dallon in the kitchen on his own. “I’ll start dinner then!” He calls back, no point though josh isn’t listening to him anymore. “Good talk.” He says to himself smiling. Going to the fridge to see what they should make for dinner. 

In the living room. Josh now sits in the middle of Brendon and Tyler. Tyler’s hand in Josh's pants stroking slowly up and down motions on the man’s cock. while kissing at josh’s neck. When Brendon’s on the other hand with his tongue in his mouth massaging at Josh's balls in his hand. “Okay, okay. Give me a second.” He pulls away from the two out of breath. Their hands leaving his hard cock. They both make a disapproving sound, looking up at the dom with pleading eyes. "I’ll be right back. I got to get some condoms.”

He gets off the couch practically running down the hall to the room. He doesn't want to miss too much. Tyler goes back to touching Brendon. She reaches for Brendon’s boxers yanking them off his body tossing them to the ground. She puts to fingers in her mouth getting them wet before sliding them into Brendon's cunt. “Fuck!” He moans. Tyler giggles happily. She doesn’t start at a slow pace; moving her fingers deep in the older boy’s cunt fast just the way he likes. Brendon clutches at the couch. Eyes closed tight. “Oh fuck-fuck that feels so good!”

“Yeah? Like my fingers inside your little cunt?” Just the sight of Brendon beneath her makes Tyler twitch in her panties.

Josh walks back into the room then talking the sight in of the two on the couch. A box of condoms in his hand and a towel thrown over his shoulder. He walks up to the two and tells Brendon to put his hips up. The little sub does. Tyler slips her fingers out of Brendon to give josh room. Josh lays down the towel underneath him. He doesn’t want Brendon to make a mess all over the couch again. Brendon lays his hips back down getting comfortable again. “Get him on his hands and knees, Princess.” Tyler obeys her master by guiding Brendon in the position he was asked to be in. 

“You want me to fuck him, or do you want to take him? You don't have to if you want to though, princess.” He asks Tyler softly. When Brendon's in the position. Tyler looks in between Brendon on his hands and knees looking eager and Josh who’s waiting patiently for his princess to answer. “I want too, I haven’t done it for a while,” She says blushing looking down. Brendon sits back on his knees turning around and kisses his nervous girlfriend slowly. 

“Don’t be shy, Ty. I love you.”

“I love you too, Beebo.” 

Josh smiles at the two. Good he’s so in love. “Alright, get back on your hands and knees, Little man.” Brendon gets back into position for Tyler. Face down with his ass in the air. Tyler takes one of the condoms. 

She looks back up at Josh “can I keep my skirt on?”

“Of course, you can, Princess. Whatever makes you happy.” She slips her panties down her smooth legs. She takes the condom out of the package ripping it open with her teeth. Moving her skirt up to slip the condom on before lining herself up to Brendon’s cunt. Brendon’s wet around his folds. 

Josh stands up and gets in front of Brendon on the couch. He pulls Brendon up by his hair and gets a small moan from the boy. Brendon looks at him with his wide eyes and bites his lip.

Tyler was so hard looking at the two. She couldn’t take another second anymore she pushes her member inside Brendon with a high pitch moan, biting at her lip. 

Brendon eyes roll back “You feel so good, Baby girl. Don’t stop.” Building Tyler confidence up by the moment. Tyler starts moving. 

“J, I want your cock in my mouth, please, sir. Brendon moans up at him. Josh yanks Brendon hair a little rougher "do you deserve it?" he questions. 

"Please, fuck...oh god, josh, I've been a good boy." Tyler's thrust started to speed up making it difficult for Brendon to speak. Tyler pushes her skirt up a little higher since it keeps getting in the way of the two. Tyler keeps one hand on Brendon hip pulling him back against her when she thrusts in. Her other hand going under her bra to grab at her small breasts, squeezing. 

"Beebo, ugh-ahh, you feel so good!" Tyler head rolls back as she gets lost in the pleasure. Josh pulls his cock out of his boxers rubbing his tip over Brendon's mouth. Brendon opens his mouth wide for him to slip in, but Josh pulls himself away.

Teasing Brendon. "Did I say you could put my cock inside your filthy mouth." He slaps Brendon but not hard enough to severely injure him. Getting a loud moan out of the man, Josh just knew how much he loved the pain. His face starts turning red for where he was hit.

Tyler sees this, loving how her boyfriend got so turned on from getting. She slaps him over the ass hard as she fucks him. Brendon pushes back trying to get the pain back on him. They don't seem to notice Dallon look at the view in front of him. His cock throbbing in his pants. He looks down at his bulge before look back at the three on the couch. He starts rubbing himself over his pants. To ease some of the feeling of wanting to come.

Tyler slaps Brendon's other cheek. With another rough thrust in the boy on his knees. When Brendon let's out a loud moan, josh took that opportunity to put his hard cock in his mouth. Fucking the boys mouth with his hands on each side of his head. The sound of skin slapping, Brendon gagging on cock and the three of their moans fill the room.  
The view Dallon has fucks him up. He unzips himself pulling his pants down just enough to have room to take his cock out. He licks his palm to get himself a little lubricant for himself. His hand goes down his boxers grabbing his cock rubbing his slit back and forth pre-cum getting on his thumb. Spreading it around the head of his cock. Trying to moan as quickly as he could to not I trouble his two boyfriends and his beautiful girlfriend.

Going back to the living room Josh pulls back on Brendon hairs. His cock sliding out of Brendon’s mouth following with spit and saliva going down Brendon’s chin. Behind where Tyler is she still is trying to pull herself together from not coming too quickly. She’s glad the Josh put down the towel underneath him, the boy is soaking himself, dripping down his thighs onto towel. The wet slide of Tyler’s member is getting loud from all the slick Brendon is making. Tyler leans over Brendon removing her hand from her small breasts to go around Brendon to rub at his clit. Taking him between her fingers to make him closer. 

“Oh, my god-ughh god, fuck baby doll you’re going to make me come so hard.” Brendon moans out loud. One had propping him up as he takes Josh’s cock in his hand jerking him off. Josh takes his eyes off Brendon to look up at the very beautiful women with her blushing red cheeks. She doesn’t notice him staring at her since she’s way to into being inside her boyfriend’s cunt, which she’s continuing to rub at his probably now sensitive clit.

Josh puts his hand on the underside of her face. She looks up at him with unfocused eyes messy hair sticking up everywhere, one of her bra straps have fallen off her shoulder. He brings her closer to kiss her thin lips, licking over her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth a little wider for him to slide his tongue in. Brendon takes Josh’s cock back into his mouth eager to have him back filling his mouth. Soft moans leave his mouth vibrating on Josh’s cock. Making his thrust deep into Brendon’s throat. 

That’s something he always loved so much about Brendon. That boy can take cock like no other; deepthroating with no problem. “I’m going to come soon, sir. He feels so good. To good.” Tyler whispers against josh’s lips. Josh pulls away from her, going back in the position he was in, grabbing back onto Brendon’s hair.  
“Come whenever you’re ready, baby. Don’t let me stop you.” 

Tyler’s small hands grip Brendon’s hips tighter fucking him deep and fast. Getting Brendon moans louder on Josh’s cock. That’s when Josh’s eyes seem to find Dallon who’s still jerking himself off in the kitchen, looking at the three of them going at it. He can’t see Dallon hand on is cock, jerking himself off since the stupid island was blocking, but it was obvious by the moment of his arms and the face his making to know just by sight to what he's doing. 

“You going to come soon?” Dallon mouthed out to him. Josh bites his lip and nods his head yes. He could feel himself getting closer to coming.  
“Don’t you fucking think about coming tell I do.” Dallon mouthed harshly at him. Even when Josh was doming Brendon and Tyler. Dallon finds way to dom him as well, and fuck does Josh love knowing the man can do that to him. 

If anything, it brought him closer to the edge of his orgasm. 

Tyler pulls out of Brendon making him moan in displease. He wants her back in him. Missing the feeling already. Tyler yanks the condom off, tying it off with shaky hands quickly. Lying it on the towel that’s under Brendon. Her hand goes to her member taking it into her hand starting with a fast stroking past. Since the only pleasure that was going to Brendon (besides the pleasure that inside his mouth) was gone, He was desperate for more. He pulls of Josh’s cock and looked up at him. “Can I touch myself, sir? Please?” he begs to the man above him. 

He wants to come too. He wants to come so bad. 

“You can touch yourself, just don’t take your fucking mouth of my cock again tell I say otherwise or you won't get to come at all.” Brendon quickly puts two fingers inside his cunt. Thrusting them to the pace Tyler had going on before she pulled out to finish herself off. 

Josh shoves his cock back into his mouth. 

Tyler’s body shakes, and her thrusts in her hand start to go without rhythm. Her moans are high pitch and loud, sounding like music to their ears. Tyler always thought her moans were obnoxious, but the others think she sounds sexy as well. 

She comes spilling over her fist, getting come all over her skirt and a little on Brendon’s back. He didn’t seem to mind though. Tyler takes a moment to catch her breath. She sits back on the couch and watches the other two continue. She pulls her skirt off not liking the feeling of the stickiness of come on her. Tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Brendon still fingering himself as Josh fucks his throat. Josh looks over at Dallon again with pleading eyes wanting his release as well. 

Dallon nods his head yes; already knowing what josh wants just by looking. 

Josh coming down Brendon’s throat “Fuck, Yes, take it Brendon! Just like that, swallow your masters come.” Josh moans out, he hisses and groans from Brendon deepthroating him, taking every drop his dom gives him. Dallon then lets himself come. He most had moaned a little too loud to have gotten Tyler’s attention because now she's looking at him with wide eyes. Like an obedient kitten, she is.

“Shit” he sighs out roughly once he cools down from his high. 

Poor Brendon on the other hand, turns back onto his back after josh finishes coming. Come dripping down Brendon’s chin. Followed by saliva. He weeps, tears fill up in his eyes. He’s the only one who hasn’t got to come yet. 

“I got you, Beebo. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Tyler tells her boyfriend sweetly. She leans over him, hovering over his cunt. He spreads his legs open for her. Leaning his head back on Josh who pushes his sweaty hair out his face.

Dallon who takes a napkin to clean himself up. zipping himself back into his jeans then goes to wash his hands. 

Tyler takes Brendon’s clit into her mouth sucking on it, bobbing her head, pulling an orgasm out of Brendon fast. His back arching and he moans her name with his worn-out voice. She pulls away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Then lays over Brendon’s exhausted body. The two dirty littles can already feel themselves falling into a nap. 

Dallon's comes out of the kitchen, picking Tyler up wrapping her in his arms. Tyler head lays sleepily on Dallon's shoulder. Dallon rubs her back softly, over her sore muscles. Taking her to the bathroom to run her a shower with Brendon. He looks over at Josh to see him picking up Brendon as well. 

“I'm proud of you, you know? I'm glad you're getting out of your shell when it comes to you topping. You're such a good girl, ty. You make daddy and your master so proud.” Dallon tells his little. 

Hearing that from Dallon makes Tyler so happy. She used to be even more scared to even think about topping because she was disgusted with even looking at her member, but her three boyfriends made her feel save in her skin. Even now sometimes she gets emotional with her body but Brendon who also feels shame in his body sometimes helps her.  
Meeting Brendon was probably the best day of her life. 

Dallon sets her down on the bathroom counter and goes to start the shower letting it warm up. The stone is cools against her ass but it doesn't bug her too much, since she is feeling a little too warm. Josh walks into the room holding Brendon who looks as exhausted as Tyler. Josh who sits him down next to Tyler. Brendon hisses when his ass meets the cool, but with the look at it, he looked like it was helping with after getting his ass slapped contently. It was always worth the pain though. Even is face was sill red from were josh hand has met. 

Brendon lays his head-on Tyler's shoulder. Giving her a simple kiss on the cheek. To which Tyler blushes too. “Did you know you're the prettiest girl of them all?” Brendon whispers to her kissing her cheek again. Tyler shakes her head in disagreement. Brendon's eyes widen, he gasps before sitting up. “Josh, Tyler doesn't think she's pretty. I think you should remind her again.” Josh turns around facing the two, he sets two clean towels on the top of the toilet. Ready for the littles for when they get out.  
Walking up to now, Tyler spreading her smooth legs apart to stand between them. He holds her head in his hands. Kissing her softly, one hand leaves her head to one of her breasts taking it into his hand.

Brendon takes Tyler's bra and unbuckles it letting it fall off his shoulder. Tyler shrugs it onto the floor still focused only on Josh gazing at him to care. “Do you know who you belong too?” Josh asks her. 

“You, Daddy and Beebo?” Tyler answers unsure. 

“That's right, little girl and I don't want you saying nothing mean about our things because it hurts our feelings. We love everything about you. We promise you. Okay?” He tells her while kissing up her neck leaving small marking everywhere. 

Dallon picks Brendon up and puts him in the warm shower. Hearing him giggle in joy. 

“Okay, sir. I pwomise!” Tyler says getting in little space already. Josh takes his hand off her breast. Picking her up to let her join Brendon in the shower as well. “That's what I like to hear.” He sits Tyler next to Brendon who looks as little as she’s. She moves to sit in Brendon lap, cuddling up next to him. 

“I need to go check on dinner. Do you think you can handle those two for a while?” Dallon asks the other Dom who started to wash Tyler's messy short hair with shampoo as Brendon plays in the water. Dallon should have just gave them a bath, but with how crazy Brendon could get when he's little when I come to water he'd rather deal with this instead. “I got it, you go finish dinner.” Josh replies giving Dallon a small smile before going back to washing the princess hair. “Jishwa, ‘m so happy!” Brendon practically yells. What a loud voice that little man has. “why is that?” Josh chuckles. “Cause-cause I’s love you guys so much!” The little tells him excitedly.

Tyler crawls back under the shower head to wash the shampoo out, as Josh starts on Brendon's hair. “We all love you too, so very much. Now close your eyes, handsome man.”  
When Tyler is done getting the shampoo out she goes back to Brendon and traces his scars on his chest, under his nipples. “Pwetty” Tyler announces to Brendon's scars, with Brendon's eyes closed as Josh massages his scalp with shampoo, Brendon reaches for Tyler's hand bringing it up to his face to kiss her small hands, making her blush. “Ty is pwetty too.” He pulls his hand back locking their hands together. 

After Josh finishes getting the two littles out of the shower. Getting come cream to rub on Brendon’s behind to help the welts. It was easy getting Tyler into some clean panties and one of her own loose fitting shirts, but Brendon on the other hand refused to wear any of his own pajamas, the farthest that Josh has come with getting Brendon ready for bed tonight was getting his bowers on, but the boy was upset when Josh tried to put on his Batman shirt on. 

Brendon had pushed it away with a moody “no, I want Daddy's shirt.” Josh tried other ways to get the boy to put his shirt on but Brendon just wanted Dallon's. Josh had finally given in and gave him what he wanted, making Brendon giving him a big kiss, then had helped him put it on. 

The three headed downstairs to Dallon who had their bowls of Alfredo pasta waiting for them. Tyler and Brendon were too little at the time to feed themselves, having the two dom’s feeding them instead. 

By the end of the night they had Tyler and Brendon tucked in their bed in there on room together with their teeth brushed it was pretty late. Dallon and Josh cleaning up the living room and putting the dirty clothes and towel into the washer. 

Josh was getting ready for his own shower, with sleepy eyes and slowly movements. Today has been a long amazing night. He steps in the tub letting the water rinse over his head. He didn't hear when Dallon came in the shower as well to join him tell he felt his arms wrap around his waist pulling his back against his chest. Josh leaning against him. “I couldn't help but join you. Just the thought of you in here naked riles me up.” Josh pushed his ass up to Dallon's soft cock getting a small moan from him. They were both tired from their last orgasm, but maybe having another one won't be too hard on them. 

Finally getting out of the shower and getting into bed was amazing. They checked on the The littles that were both cuddles up close to each other arms and legs tangled up. Josh pulled their light blue blanket over the both of their shoulders. He doesn't want them to get cold. Tyler's head is laying on Brendon's chest with her bright green frog stuffie. (It's her favorite one out of the ones she has) pulled close to her chest. Josh kisses the both of their head before leaving the room keeping the door cracked open. 

“I love you, Dal.” Josh's head now laying on the same pillow as Dallon, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Dallon opens his sleepy eyes. “Love you more, Babe. Now get some sleep.” Josh hand wraps around Dallon's back, he leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth. laying his head back down on the pillow closing his eyes. Dallon's breath smells like peppermint toothpaste.


	2. How To Start A Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Ty at?” 
> 
> Josh smiled, biting his lip while he goes back to cutting up Brendon’s food. “We had a little play time and she made a mess on herself so I told her to go clean herself up.” Dallon already knowing what he meant by ‘play time’. Nodding his head. Brendon on the other hand was deep into his little space so he didn’t really think anything other than playtime being playtime, like drawing and playing tag. Not like Josh just made Tyler come all over herself. Which would explain why now he had gasped jumping a bit on Dallon’s back much to disappointment. him already telling Brendon upstairs when he first let him not to bounce on his back.

Brendon and Tyler are the first that wake up the next morning. It was more like Brendon waking up first, then him waking up Tyler as well because he didn't want to be up alone. Seeing as the two doms did have their own alone time in the shower together having fun just the two of them.

It makes senses that they are more exhausted, plus they did clean up the living room and kitchen after.

Tyler wasn't feeling little when she woke up, but Brendon did. He wasn't too little but if he did age down anymore she would have to wake up either Dallon or Josh to watch him, she’s still to sleepy to keep that close of in eye on him. Tyler had put on Sofia the first on Netflix for them to watch as they hung out together on their bed. 

Brendon had his blanket pulled over his head grabbing both ends of the blanket holding it together in one hand. He had his binky in his mouth, sucking on it will keeping his eyes on the TV. His back propped up against the wall. 

Tyler who's laying on the other side of the bed with her mind on her phone. She does look back every so often at Brendon just to make sure he's okay. When it comes to Brendon and his energy he's unpredictable.

It's only 7:03 in the morning now.

“Ty”

Tyler looks back at Brendon again to see him holding his binky in his hand looking down at his lap with a sad look on his face. Tyler sits up crawling up to Brendon pulling him into her lap. His head laying on his shoulder, Brendon nuzzling into her shoulder like a kitten.

“What's wrong, little puppy.” He blushes at the name. Josh originally started calling him that when they were at the store and he wouldn't buy Brendon an iron man action figure. The young man had the cutest little sad puppy face he ever seen. He started calling it the ‘little puppy face’. Then the rest of them started calling Brendon that whenever he made the face. Brendon would always claim that it made him upset when they call him that, but they always knew when he's lying. Whenever he hears that name he tries to hide his smile. 

“I want Daddy and Jishwa, super bad.” He told his girlfriend sadly. He sniffed trying to hold his tears back, wanting to act like a big boy. 

Another thing to know about Brendon when he's little s that he's ten times more sensitive than he is when he's big. Most littles are more sensitive when in little space, but for Brendon we are extra careful with him.

“You want to go wake them up?” He asks him already knowing the answer to it but he still asks anyways. 

“Yeah, I hungry too.” Tyler nods her head. She pushes the messy hair that fell in front of Brendon hair back. Brendon puts his binky back into his mouth before getting off Tyler's lap holding her hand. They leave the bedroom; abandoning Sofia the first to go wake up the doms. 

Dallon and josh were spooning; josh of course being the little spoon. The two slept soundly together peaceful as the two subs came in. Tyler didn't really want to wake them up because of how adorable they looked right now. It didn't matter though because Brendon was already crawling on the bed, moving his butt to squeeze his way to lay in between them.

Dallon didn't really seem fazed by it at all, instead what he did was just wrap his arms around Brendon and giving his head a kiss, without even waking up. Josh on the other hand who did wake up from the movement of Brendon, he turned to lay on his other side to see Brendon who smiled brightly at him.  


Josh blinks his tired eyes at him, before trying to wipe the sleep out. He smiled back at Brendon. 

Tyler sits on the bed, as well crawling up to lay on the other side of Josh. Josh laying back on his back lifting his arm to give room for Tyler to lay down with them too.  
The bed wasn't the biggest bed ever. It still fit all them, but it was kind of a struggle to all get comfortable. Brendon's sad puppy face wasn't so sad anymore now that he got one of his boyfriend's up. Tyler got cozy up to josh.

“Good morning, my little cuties.” He told them. Brendon who held Dallon's hand close to his chest, smiling around his binky at Josh for calling him and Tyler a cutie. 

“I didn't want to wake you guys up, but Bren wanted too.” Tyler leg goes over Josh's hip. Needing to be close to him. Josh’s hand grabs at her thigh, pulling her closer just to move his hand down to then squeezes her ass making her breath hitch which puts a sly smirk on Josh’s face. 

How evil. 

Brendon starts shaking Dallon's shoulder, not to rough but not very gently either. “Daddy, please wake up.” His binky out of his mouth again. Holding it with one hand as the other one still shakes Dallon. When Dallon does open his eyes, he's glaring up at the roof. The sun is blasting on the window and the light is just right on Dallon's face, to his disappointment. He covers his eyes to block the sun. The blinds are close yet the sun still finds its way to Dallon. Brendon giggles happily seeing that he completed his goal to waking up his daddy. 

His binky goes back into his mouth. He grabs the blanket that's over Dallon crawling under it with him, he straddles Dallon and lays on top of his chest. Sucking on his binky quietly. Dallon lazy rubs Brendon's back making his eyes flutter close smiling.

Josh and Tyler were in awe. 

Before they all started dating each other. It used to be originally just the two of them then they both met Josh who was dating Tyler who had recently just came out as a transgender woman. Brendon and Tyler clicked to each other so easily and they both were so happy. Brendon one day told his daddy that he wanted to be with the two of them as well. Dallon of course was shocked from hearing that, but even he was happy as well when they all slowly but surely had a relationship together. 

It was a choice that Dallon never will regret. With all four of them making their own money it helped Tyler start her testosterone sooner than she thought. She’s been on it for the past three years now and she’s been so happy with the outcome. Seeing her happy made all of them happy. 

Brendon reaches his hand out to josh who easily held his hand, Brendon eyes were barely open. He was trying to stay awake but the boy was still sleepy from being up so early. With Josh holding his hand required to having to take his hand off Tyler’s ass.

“Beebo, told me he was hungry.” She tells Josh. 

Josh looks over at him to see that Brendon had already have fallen back to sleep. It made sense since he did wake up extra early in the morning then all of them. He probably needed a little more sleep.

“I’m hungry too.” She continued. 

“What do you want for breakfast then?” He asked her while he yawned. 

“pancakes.” She knew what she wanted, when Brendon said he was hungry, that was the first thing that went to mind was pancakes. Specially Josh’s pancakes, he always made the best she has ever eaten. Josh laughed in response from the fast response. 

“Alight then, princess. Let’s go make those pancakes.” 

He was about to ask if Dallon wanted to come down stairs to the kitchen with them to help, but when he looks over to see that he also had fallen back to sleep, with sleeping Brendon on his chest.

Josh and Tyler left the two of them in room together to sleep while they went to make breakfast. 

Getting to the kitchen, Josh starts grabbing the ingredients.

“Oh! Can you put chocolate chips in the pancakes? Please, sir.” Josh would normally say no to that- because he didn't want Brendon or Tyler having chocolate in the morning (mostly Brendon though), but since she and sleepy head upstairs have been on their best behavior for the past few days he might as well let them. 

He goes back to the cabinet getting the bag of- open chocolate chips? 

Just when he said they have been good. Of course, they somehow don't listen. He shakes his head, he'll deal with it later. He just wants to make breakfast for them for now. He'll figure out which one got into the chocolate without his permission. 

He adds a few to the batter but then he sees the disapproving look on his princess face and added a little more out of the kindness of his heart, tat and he doesn’t like seeing his baby girl sad. He gets Tyler to grab a pan for him. She sets it on top of the stove, and turns it on. They wait a bit to let it get hot before josh starts making the first pancake. As Josh was making breakfast Tyler put on Pandora so they had something to listen to. Tyler swaying her hips back and forth to the beat of the song. She was only in her dark red panties and a plain white oversize shirt. Josh’s sure it belonged to him originally but was some point taken over by Tyler. A lot of his and Dallon’s shirts end up belonging to the two littles somehow. 

That’s probably why they are constantly having to buy more clothes, because they can’t seem to find half of their shirts anyway. It’s totally worth it though because with the shirt Tyler is wearing now you could see her nipples poking out.

Which is a complete turn on for Josh. Everything about her is a complete turn on. 

Josh turns off the stove and puts the last pancake on the plate with the rest, when he’s done. Taking the hot pan off to move it to the back burner to let it cool off. He steps in front of Tyler putting his hands on her waist. She doesn’t stop moving her hips to the song. What she does do is turn around in his arms facing away from him and grinds back on him. Josh bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, he pulls her closer back onto him. Tyler can feel his cock on her ass. Josh’s hands wrap around her waist, he pushes her shirt up, and lets his hand glide on the waistband of her panties. He pulls them waistband back away from her skin and lets it snap back. 

She hums a bit, which sounds more like a whine. Even as the song comes to an end, and a different one starts to play, they still are grinding on each other to the same beat. Josh’s hand cups Tyler’s member in his hand over her panties. Her hand goes down to josh’s bare thigh. Him only in a pair of his boxers. 

She scratches his thigh with her nails. Making him lean more into the pain. Tyler doesn’t know who’s more of a pain whore Brendon or Josh, but she would never call Josh a pain whore out loud, even if they all know it. She would get a spanking of a lifetime that’ll leave marks on her ass for months. 

His thumb goes over the head of her members’ head, with a back and forth motions. Tyler continues to scratch at Josh’s thigh whining against him. Her small member starts getting hard against his hand, and pre-cum starts to soak through her panties, creating a small wet spot. Her moans start to get louder. She rocks back into Josh a little rougher wanting to feel his hard on, on her ass. Giving him some momentum as well. 

“Goddamn, princess. You sound so fucking sexy.” Josh whispers in her ear, feeling his warm breath on her. She shudders. 

The wet spot on her panties becomes a little bigger around her tip. “Ugh, ahh- oh god.” She stutters out to him. Her thighs try to cover herself up from Josh's hand on her, but that only makes him grab her thigh and pull it away from herself to keep her legs spread apart. The swift motions he has going starts to become more merciless and putting more pressure on her tip. Making her feel more broken, in the most sinful ways. 

“Instead of trying to close your legs, what should you be saying to me right now?” 

“Thank you, sir.” She sobs.

Josh smiles in delight; just the words he wanted to hear. “That’s my baby girl.” Josh himself, who’s hard against Tyler’s ass, teasing himself with grinding up against her. Giving himself some thrill; just not enough to make him come.

The music is long forgotten and they just focus on each other. It even gives them time to let the bacon josh cooked too, cool down as well.  
Even as Tyler gets more overwhelmed, trying to close her legs. She knew that if she asked Josh to let her come he would only say no. She also knew without asking that he wouldn’t stop till she couldn't hold it in any longer, turning her into a melting mess. That's the problem she was having now. She really, really wanted to come but she wouldn't allow herself tell Josh told her to.

Josh pulled her thigh back again, with more force. “Keep your goddamn legs apart, I'm not going to say it again, little girl.” Josh was tempted to bind her over the counter and take her right then and there. He couldn't though, she didn't deserve that right now. 

“Sorry, sir. I'm sorry.” She pants, needing for him to forgive. 

“Do you want to come? Because with the disobedience you’re showing me, it looks like you don’t want me to make you come.” He told her in a feral tone, ignoring her words. 

Quickly she answers with a series of “I’ll be a good girl, I promise. Please let me come” The thought of Josh stopping and leaving her without coming scared Tyler. She wouldn’t know what she would do.

Josh wanted to see her struggle more but he needed to wake Brendon and Dallon up to eat. He already knew that Brendon was ready to eat probably. He'll have his fun with her more later, and he will make her beg tell she was in tears. With that, he told her she could come. 

She doesn't come right when he says that, but she does moan out her pretty little moans. Her head falls back into Josh’s shoulder. Her hips start to shamelessly grind into Josh’s hand more violently. Her mouth slacks open, but the words don't come out. Her hand leaves Josh's thigh, that now leaves scratch marks she grabs at his wrist. She didn't ask to touch him, but she wasn't paying attention at the time or she would have. With her hand around his wrist, she moves his hand frantically in a wreaking motion on her member.

“I'm coming, I'm coming- fuck! Oh my god- shit!” She cries out squeezing her eyes tight. Reacher her peak and falling right over the edge. Her come leaks through her panties getting on Josh's hand. Some leaking down her thigh. When she lets go of Josh’s hand. 

Josh brings his hand up to his mouth sucking some of the come off. 

Tyler still breathing heavily against him. Her face and neck red like a tomato. Tyler walks on her shaking legs to grab a paper towel giving it to josh to let him wipe the rest of the come off. Getting another one to clean her thigh. 

“I want you to go upstairs and clean yourself up. When you're done, come get your breakfast.” 

She pulls her shirt down over her private, shyly. She's really made a mess of herself. She nods her head already heading towards the stairs. 

“And Princess.” She turned her head back to Josh, who was throw away the paper towel in the garbage. “I love you, with all my heart.” He walks over to her kissing her soft lips slowly before he pulls away. She would taste herself on his lips.

She smiles up at him, looking down at her feet, still holding the end of the shirt down. “I love you too.” When she walks up those stairs Josh who couldn’t help it was admiring her perfect small ass. She could feel his stare too, making her walk faster up the stairs shyly. 

Josh going back to the kitchen washing his hands before starting on making all their plates. 

When he finishes setting the last plate onto the kitchen table. He hears loud giggles upstairs. Dallon has Brendon on his back carrying him down the stairs because the sub didn’t want to walk. Dallon was asleep but when Brendon woke back up again whining about how he can smell pancakes he knew that he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep. When they get to the end of the stairs Dallon was trying to let get back on his feet, but the boy refused to get down. 

“No, daddy! Take me to my throne! I the prince, you need to listen.” Dallon lets out a tired sigh. “Alright, Majesty.” Brendon laughs happily. With a bright toothy grin. He takes Brendon to the dining. He sees Josh smiling at them, but he raises his eyebrow when he didn’t see Tyler with him as well. 

“Where’s Ty at?” 

Josh smiled, biting his lip while he goes back to cutting up Brendon’s food. “We had a little play time and she made a mess on herself so I told her to go clean herself up.” Dallon already knowing what he meant by ‘play time’. Nodding his head. Brendon on the other hand was deep into his little space so he didn’t really think anything other than playtime being playtime, like drawing and playing tag. Not like Josh just made Tyler come all over herself. Which would explain why now he had gasped jumping a bit on Dallon’s back much to disappointment. him already telling Brendon upstairs when he first let him not to bounce on his back.

“I want to play too!” He pouts to Josh. 

Josh shakes his head no. He pours syrup on the littles pancakes. Getting up out of his palace to let Dallon put him down. “You’re too tiny to do stuff like that, little man. You can’t do big boy stuff like that. My little baby doesn’t need to worry about that”

Dallon bend downs next to Brendon’s chair to let him get off, thankfully this time he does. He wraps his arms around himself, his bottom lip sticking out and he was looking down at his lap with the cutest angry look. Dallon sits next to Brendon to keep an eye on future mess that will for sure be made soon. Brendon picks up his fork but he holds it awkwardly in his hand like a little toddler would. He takes a mouth full of pancakes in his mouth before chewing loudly. 

Tyler walks into the kitchen then avoiding eyes. She’s wearing blue booty shorts with flower designs on them, with a plain black tank top. All three of them look at her with wide eyes, she’s breathtaking. No matter how many times they say it, they still say it more. She’s perfect to them.

Her tattoos, her short hair, slim body, and you can’t forget her beautiful smile; crooked teeth and everything. She sees their eyes on her and it makes her smile happily. She sits on the other side of the table across from Brendon. Josh sitting at the head of the table. Music was still playing from Tyler’s phone from the kitchen so they weren’t in complete silent but they were busy eating. Dallon was right though; Brendon was making a mess. Josh smiles at the boy next to him laughing a bit at the messy sight before going back to eating his own breakfast. 

“This is so yummy!” Brendon says with a mouthful of food at a point. They laugh seeing the syrup all around Brendon’s mouth and on his hands. “Thank you, but don’t talk with food in your mouth messy boy.” Josh laughs.

“I was thinking we could go out today, maybe even go to the beach tonight.” Tyler tells her two doms. Josh has a napkin trying to wipe Brendon’s face, He didn’t seem to like the attempt though because every time Josh tries to clean him up Brendon scrunches his face and turns away from him.

“Brendon, let me clean your face. And yes, that sounds like an excellent idea baby. Didn’t you say a while ago you wanted to go to the mall too? We should head there too.” Brendon still trying to hide his face, he puts his hands up in front of him, swatting Josh away. Josh pulls away from him not wanting to get dirty too. Brendon most have thought it was funny because he kept trying to touch Josh then with his sticky hands. “I gonna get you!” He tells Josh laughing happily.

“I agree, today is a lovely day. We should go to the beach or something.” Dallon says shrugging. Tyler was glad that they agreed she was nervous that they would say no.  
Josh finally takes Brendon wrist in his hand, using his other hand to quickly wipe his hands a little, before letting his hands go. 

“Ha! I win. Now finish your food.” He tells Brendon. Brendon with a grumpy face going back to eating his cut-up pancakes. Josh would have wiped his face but he’ll just have to wait. Brendon finishes his food first, when he was done he didn’t leave his seat. He just sat happily kicking his feet. Which surprised the three of them. They have a rule for Tyler and Brendon for when they’re little that they can’t leave the dinner table without in an adult because they wouldn't have anyone to watch them. 

Brendon would either ‘forget’ or he just didn't listen at all. It was rare for him to listen to that rule. He always just wanted to play. That's why they're kind of in shock to still see him being so good with the rule right now. They knew not to bring it up though, so they left it be. 

When the rest of them finished food. Brendon end up taking a shower with Tyler in the upstairs bathroom. Josh wasn't sure if that was a clever idea for her to watch him, but she told him that she's got it and she knows what she's doing.

“Maybe she's a switch?” Dallon comments later as he put the dishes in the sink. Making sure to turn of the music on Tyler’s phone.

For the past, few weeks Tyler has been more of a caretaker for Brendon for when she wasn't little. Their little girl had always been a person to take care of others but she always liked being taken care of more. 

With Brendon though she's been really trying to care of him when he’s little. They've notice that more often. Josh likes to just stand by sometimes and let her experience how it is to take care of a little herself. Sometimes she'll be fine on her own, other times she’d get to overwhelmed with not knowing how to help Brendon when he was too little to speak. She'd start to get upset with herself and start crying to Josh or Dallon for help.

“I know she is, but she's still learning. You should go check on them in a second though, just to make sure they're okay. I’ll clean Brendon’s mess” Josh replies. He went in the closet next to the downstairs bathroom grabbing in unopened pack of Lysol wipes to clean the kitchen table from the syrup. It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter I would really be happy if you liked that Kudos button. It would let me know to keep writing more. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fact; I was watching the cooking channel and I realized I was really hungry and the name 'Hungry For More' came up to me. I couldn't think of any name. 
> 
> Click on that Kudos button if you enjoyed the read, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
